Butterfly Kisses
by boots-7
Summary: He let his lips linger a little longer then needed and then … he left. Leaving behind everything that once was but no longer were. She broke down and let her tears flow. [S x A][One Shot]


**Butterfly Kisses  
**

_**One Shot**_

* * *

The cherry blossoms danced across her elegant form from which he could see; startling pinks and reds, softly falling to the stage floor and coating her skin with a mystical layer. On stage, when she danced, it was like she was an angel which no one had the privilege of touching because she was far too holy to be stained by their human hands. Her hair, now down to her waist, flew across with her dancing form, like a chocolate waterfall shining with deep reds and browns.

He felt his heart quench when he saw her take the final leap into the air and land gracefully down on her tippee-toes. The audience, suddenly coming out of their dazed state, all stood and began applauding. Each of their claps and whistles, echoing across the stadium but she chose not to acknowledge it. For her blue eyes cast their gaze, trying to find that one face in particular.

Deliberately he slid away and hid his form from behind the wall close to the exit. Why you ask, had he come all this way to see her perform and then just hide in the shadows? Simple; she didn't need to know he was there. Perhaps a year or two ago, he would have been able to come-out of his hiding place and let her see him but not anymore, especially not now when she was fulfilling her dream to dance Broadway. He couldn't do that … not to her, to the very person whom he would be more then willing to die for.

It was strange really how not-so long ago if he had wanted something he would have stopped at nothing to achieve it and yet here he was, but there were two very important facts that changed this situation for him anyway:

1. He was not the person he once was.

2. She was not a '_something_' but '_someone_' who was out of his league.

Yes, you heard correct, she was out of his league … _his._

How you ask? Yet another simple question with a simple answer; she was the forbidden fruit, a delicacy which he could and never would be able to obtain. Despite the fact that his heart continued to argue with him, he knew that he would never be good enough for an angel like her. While she was sweet and pure, he was the exact opposite being dark and tainted. Her body and creamy skin was flawless, while his was covered in hidden scars he received from the beatings by his stepfather early in his childhood.

But wouldn't she accept him anyway? His scars and darkness meaning nothing to her, just as long as she could be held within his arms, wouldn't she mind being drawn into the shady darkness with him? He already knew the answer to this question, and because of this lone fact, it was why he kept himself hidden away from her. He couldn't let her soul suffer like his was doing right now, just from watching her dance. He hated it because to let her be with him would mean she would let herself to be continually hurt, because of her own selflessness, being the type of person she was.

Sometimes he really did hate himself for hurting her this way, hiding from her wondering eyes which continued to search him out but … it was for the best. Maybe if he had been born as someone else, who could actually give her everything she desired without the fear of holding-back then maybe …

Forcefully he shook his head to banish the thoughts. He must not think such things, not anymore. He had promised himself that after today, after this last concert, he would leave it all behind. The dancing, performances, kisses, feelings … and finally she, because he could not give her what she rightfully deserved. He would never be able to love her openly nor whisper sweet nothings in her ear when she was in his embrace. He just wasn't that type of person and would always continue holding-back in fear like the coward he truly was.

Like everything else in his screwed-up life he had to let go when he realized it was for the best.

He closed then re-opened his cobalt eyes and moved away from his usual hiding place. His black boots grazing the tiled floor barely, as he made his way towards the exit but not before a voice halted him.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

He needn't bother turning his head for he knew who it was.

"Yes, and I am not planning to return."

"Why?" she asked, her voice barely reaching a whisper.

"It is for the best … I-I-I … I already told you that. What you wish to have from me can never come, not matter how much you or I will it to. I am not ready, and will never be ready. When I said I am not returning I mean it this time. You deserve someone better … someone … who can bring you into the light. I am not that someone Andre, please understand I will only end-up hurting you like I'm doing right now."

"Is that why you're leaving Seto?" she questioned, coming out from where she stood until she was standing directly beside him. "Because if it is, I am sorry to say but your wrong … _very_ wrong. What makes you think I want someone else who isn't you? I don't care if you can't bring me into the light Shawn! I don't need it … I lov –"

She was cut off by gentle lips being placed over her own. His kiss working its magic which no one but he possessed. He moved with the lightness of butterfly wings yet was as passionate as any soul could be. No one could kiss like Seto Kaiba did, and that was one of the very few reasons she had fallen for him. When the kiss slowly came to a close, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, his breath caressing her lips.

"Don't say it because if you did I don't know what I'd do. Your heart deserves someone else Anzu, please understand that. If you were about to say the three words I think you were, then you need to forget about me and let go. Promise me you will no longer seek-out my face within the crowd. Promise me," he whispered.

Tears threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes but she held them back for him and gulped back a sob, nodding her head, unable to find her voice. For the first time since he was a child, Seto Kaiba let his feelings show within his eyes, letting her know she was not the only one hurting.

"Dance Andre … dance … and be happy."

He let his lips linger a little longer then needed against hers and then … he left. Leaving behind everything they had shared that once was but no longer were. Suddenly she broke down and let her tears flow.

"How can I forget and let go, Seto?" she asked. "Knowing you're the only one whose butterfly kisses make me feel alive?"

* * *

**_fin_**

**_

* * *

_****_A/N:_**_ I wrote this back in the early 2005… or at least I think I did. I can't remember lol, you'll have to forgive me for my poor memory :P _

_Anyways, yesterday I was cleaning out some old folders on my computer when I suddenly stumbled across one with all my old stories in it! Fancy that? I started reading some of them and thought that they weren't half bad. Hence why I am posting them up again :) _


End file.
